


Family Man

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock confronts his feelings about being apart of Nora's family. FSS/Hancock. Eventual Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Does he know we're comin'?" Hancock asked, the top of the Red Rocket truck stop coming into view. They had made good time coming from Goodneighbor, the sun was only beginning to set.

Nora shook her head but smiled. He knew coming back to Sanctuary always made her nervous. Everything would be better once she saw Shaun.

The boy was where he usually was, fiddling at the workshop. Hancock didn't understand how that kid built half of the shit he did, but he figured having a hobby was good for him. He had his head down, toiling over some new something for his mother. Nora stopped a few feet from the building. She waited until he spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

"Mom!" He dropped the parts and pieces in his hands and ran up to her. Nora caught her baby in her arms, pulling him close. Hancock watched them with a wide grin. It had been almost a month since their last visit, but those two always acted like it had been lifetimes. Not that he hadn't been eager to return.

As soon as Nora put him down, Shaun was sprinting for him.

"Hancock!" He said with excitement, his arms wrapping around the ghoul's waist. Hancock ruffled his hair and bent down to the boy's level. "How's it goin' buddy?"

Those big baby blues, his mama's eyes, lit up. A huge grin splitting his face, "Great! I'm glad you guys are here."

Hancock chuckled, "Good," He looked him over, "You gettin' taller?"

"Really? You think so?"

Hancock nodded, "Soon you'll be catchin' up with me."

Shaun looked back at his mother, "See! Mr. Hancock thinks so too."

Nora rolled her eyes. Hancock knew he wasn't supposed to indulge the kid. After all, he couldn't grow. But Shaun didn't know that. Despite how wrong he knew it was, the smile on the kid's face made it worth it.

"Come on boys," Nora called, heading back towards the workshop, "I'm starving."

Shaun caught up with her, taking his mothers hand. Hancock hung back a bit. When they were in Sanctuary he no longer had Nora all to himself. Her son trumped any claim the ghoul had on her, and he was happy to let Shaun take up the majority of her attention. Plus he always felt a little nervous around the two of them. What they had was so perfect and pure, the unwavering love between mother and son. The whole thing made Hancock strangely uneasy.

* * *

 

The three ate under the stars. A nice squirrel stew brewed in a big pot. The rest of Sanctuary's inhabitants left them alone as usual. They knew Nora and Shaun wanted time to catch up. The boy talked non-stop through dinner. He told them about his mini-adventures with Dogmeat and about all the new things he and Sturges had built together. Nora told him about their recent encounter with a Deathclaw. She talked the whole thing up, conveniently leaving out the part where Hancock had to get her to the nearest settlement as fast as he could before she bled out. He stayed mostly quiet during dinner, speaking only when prompted.

Before long Shaun could barely hold his eyes open. He fell asleep with his head rested in his mother's lap. Hancock pulled out some Jet only after he was sure the boy was asleep.

"You shouldn't tell him he's getting taller." Nora smirked, her hands running through her baby's hair.

Hancock chuckled, "Really? Refresh my memory darlin', did we beat that Deathclaw with our bare hands or by the skin of our teeth?."

Nora sighed, her eyes still on Shaun "I don't want him to think I won't come back one day."

"I'm not sayin' your doin' anything wrong. Kid thinks you can't be killed, it should stay that way." Hancock took another hit, "But a lie is a lie sweetheart."

"Touché." She whispered, her arms pulling the boy closer.

After a minute she looked up at him, her eyes soft. "He looks up to you," She said simply.

Hancock smirked and tried to cover up his nervous laugh, "I'm tryin' to be a good influence." He shook the empty Jet canister before dropping it to the ground. Nora had requested he didn't use around Shaun, which Hancock had considered more than reasonable. At first he had tried to go cold turkey any time they were in Sanctuary, but that had only caused more problems. Now he resolved to sneaking off while Shaun was occupied, or waiting until he was asleep. As proud as it made him that the kid looked up to him, the feeling of imminent failure that loomed over him made it hard to bask in. He knew he'd slip up somehow someday.

"I wish we could visit him more." Nora mumbled.

Hancock shook his head in agreement. They tried to stop by at least once a month, but that didn't always work out. He had assumed that the downfall of the Institute would bring a time of peace and relaxation. In reality everyone seemed to need Nora even more. The Railroad always had a new synth to save, The Minutemen more settlements to recruit. Hancock didn't mind helping, he loved it, but things had changed since the C.I.T. added a nice crater to College Square.

"He could come with us to Goodneighbor." Hancock suggested, although he knew she'd never allow it. Not that he was that crazy about the idea either. As much as he loved his town, it was too dangerous of a place for a kid.

Nora bit her lip, averting her eyes. Hancock knew she was trying to come up with the nicest response possible. "I...I don't know John."

Before, everything had been about finding Shaun. So much so that Hancock hadn't thought about what would happen once they did unravel the greatest mystery in the Commonwealth. It had been one hell of an adventure, and one that he felt proud to have been apart of. But to him, the ending didn't make a lot of sense. To Hancock, Nora should have settled down in Sanctuary with her son. The only thing that stood in the way of that was him.

"I'm sorry if that made you upset. You know I love it there...I just don't think he would. Plus, he really likes living here." Nora picked nervously at the sleeve of Shaun's shirt.

Hancock hadn't realized he had been quiet for so long. He shook his head, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket. "Nah...its just..."

Because of him she still travelled, still called Goodneighbor her home and visited Shaun when she could. He didn't think Nora was purposefully skipping out on her son. Instead, he felt like a giant wall built between them. A road block that kept two people that loved each other more than life at arms length. Once again, Hancock felt like the outsider.

"You ever thought of settlin' down here?" He asked, lighting the cigarette between his teeth.

Nora gave him a confused look, "I know you trust Fahrenheit to watch over things...but you can't leave the city John. Not for good."

He sighed, she wasn't going to make this any easier.

"Maybe I should go back to Goodneighbor then," Hancock whispered.

It was something he had considered from time to time. Part of him knew the these kinds of thoughts were irrational, while the other wondered if Nora and Shaun really would be happier without him. At least life in Goodneighbor was familiar. This whole thing with them scared the shit out of Hancock. He had been apart of a family before, and that hadn't gone well. His own had been torn apart by more than just his brother. His chem use and lack of respect had been heavy burdens on his parents far before the election. But even this didn't feel like his time as a McDonough. The three of them didn't fit together as a family. As much as he cared about Nora and Shaun both, Hancock knew he wasn't father material. He didn't even know if Nora expected that of him. They had never talked about any of this.

"What?" Nora's voice rang loud in his ears. Hancock pulled himself out of his head to find her panicked eyes staring him down. "You can't be serious." She said, almost laughing the whole thing off.

Hancock wished it was a joke.

"I'm just sayin'...you belong here Nora. You belong with him." Hancock gestured to the sleeping boy in her arms, "He's your family. I don't know if I can..."

He wondered if this didn't start with Shaun. What if he had never belonged with Nora in the first place?

"You've gotta be his mother, I'm standing in the way of that. I got no place here, shoulda known that from the start. Besides Nora, do you really want me to play pretend with you? I ain't ever gonna come close to being what that boy needs."

"Why are you doing this?" He could hear the hurt in her voice, knew she was starting to cry, but Hancock couldn't bring himself to look up from his boots.

 _Why am I doin' this?_ Hancock felt like he had everything in the world. A good woman that loved him, a home that he could always rely on and a possible family. But everything that he'd been given could always be taken away. He was too careless to handle something so precious.

"I don't belong here Nora, why can't you understand that?" His tone was a little harsher than he meant. He stubbed the cigarette out, his hands no longer able to hold it steady.

He opened his mouth to speak but Nora was already talking, "Don't you dare do this to me John McDonough, not after everything we've been through," She hissed. He had no choice but to look at her. Her eyes were red and Hancock could hear a slight shake in her voice. Despite that, she seemed to be full of rage and ready to explode at any second.

"No more running," Nora growled,"you promised."

Hancock's chest tightened and he picked at a button on his coat nervously.

"I-I-" He tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Do you want to be here?" Nora breathed, a tear running down her cheek.

Once again his mouth couldn't form words. After a moment of silence she smirked and bit her bottom lip. "I was really that stupid," She muttered to herself. Hancock felt like he was going to be sick.

"Nora-" His voice kicked back in just a little too late. Nora was already on her feet, Shaun in her arms.

"I'll tell you what John, when you decide where you want to run to next you let me know. But I can't play games with you anymore. I can't risk it for Shaun's sake."

He watched the two disappear into their old home, the door closed behind them. Hancock's heart sunk deep in his chest, his head full of worries and questions. He felt like a complete asshole. He'd told one of the only good things that had ever happened to him. Hancock pulled out a tin of Mentats and ran his fingers over the front. He could get high, really high and forget this whole thing had ever happened. He could go back to the days of drinking, using and sleeping around. Those had been simpler times. But Hancock felt cold when thought of waking up every morning without Nora by his side. He dreaded not being able to reach out and pull her into his arms, nuzzling his face in her hair. He'd never be able to see Shaun smile again. Hancock knew that if he left he'd lay awake every night wondering if they were okay.

Hancock tossed the tin as far as he could, the metal clashing with the pavement. This had to end, now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora and Shaun were curled up in her old bedroom. Hancock stood in the doorway, watching the light from the cracks in the wall wash over them. He observed them for a minute. They looked so perfect wrapped together, everything he wanted but didn't feel he deserved. Hancock smiled when Shaun grinned in his sleep. He reached down to run his fingers through the boys hair, only to be met with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Come to say goodbye?" Nora croaked. Even in the darkness he could see that her eyes were rimmed red, wet trails streaking her cheeks.

"Thought you were asleep." He breathed, his heart beating out of his chest.

She shook her head and refused to meet his eyes. Hancock bent down beside the bed.

"I'm sorry Nora," He whispered. His throat closed up and he felt like he might choke on his own words.

Nora bit her lip, waiting for him to say more.

"You know I love you, both of you." He ran his fingers over Shaun's wrist.

Although he hadn't known the kid for long, he cared about Shaun. He wasn't even Nora's biological son and he was willing to do whatever he could for him. Hancock had only sort of met the real Shaun, or Father once. He had gone with her to meet him above the C.I.T. ruins, staying in the shadows to avoid being seen. Father had been self-centered and bigoted, completely unable to accept anything other than his pristine Institute. Hancock knew he couldn't have changed. He'd grown up brainwashed by the Commonwealth's biggest mystery, but that didn't make him any less pissed off. Father had given Nora nothing but grief from the moment she stepped into the Institute. The only kindness he had ever showed her was leaving Shaun behind.

"Why do you want to leave then?" Nora sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Hancock sighed, "I...I don't wanna leave darlin', I just feel like I should." He looked up to find her gaze back on him. "I don't deserve all of this...I ain't cut out for it," He mumbled.

The room was quiet for what felt like an eternity to Hancock. Finally Nora sighed, "I'm sorry that I screamed at you." She reached over Shaun, taking his hand in her's.

That hadn't been quite what he expected.

"I know this is hard for you...I don't want you to think I don't know that. It just pissed me off. We've been through all of this shit together and you wanna skip out on us? I thought we were family."

Hancock squeezed her hand, trying to find the right words.

Nora took a deep strangled breath, "Did...did you ever want us to be? I mean, you said you couldn't walk out on me."

"I meant everything I said Nora." He gulped, "I'm just scared of losing either of you. I'm scared you want me to fill Nate's place and I don't feel like I can give Shaun everything he needs." Hancock ran his free hand over his face. "I'm scared I don't belong here."

His forehead rested against the edge of the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut. It was hard being this transparent, even with Nora. He felt pathetic. He heard her sigh and felt her wiggle her hand out of his. For a moment he was worried she was gone for good, but he soon felt her arms around his shoulders. Nora pulled him away from the bed, resting his back against her chest.

She kissed against his temple. "I know you're scared," She murmured. Hancock's throat tightened and he couldn't keep his shoulders from shaking. Nora held him tighter, "You'll never lose us. Shaun and I aren't going anywhere." She kissed his cheek, "I don't want you to take Nate's place. I want whatever is most comfortable for you and for Shaun. I don't know if he wants a father...we haven't talked about that. But I know he loves and looks up to you John. All he wants and needs is you to be there for him." Nora's breath washed over his ear and Hancock realized he was crying. "You do belong here. We want you here. Why do you think all of this?" She removed his hat and ran her hand over his bare scalp.

"I ain't ever been good to family. All I ever did was hurt my folks. Ran off to Goodneighbor every chance I got. Had them both worried sick over where I was or what I was doin'." A shiver ran down his spine.

"You're good to us." Nora whispered, "You tell Shaun he's getting taller. You hold me when I cry about the Institute and...him." She took a deep breath, "You give Shaun piggy-back rides every time he asks, no matter how many times he asks. You make me dinner even though your cooking is...sub-par."

Hancock couldn't help but smirk, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "You ate that burnt Brahmin steak I made for your birthday."

Nora made a retching noise, "Ugh, don't remind me." He laughed harder, the ache in his chest painfully heavy.

She released him from her grip, moving in front so she could face him. Nora took his hands in her's and smiled. "I want you to be happy John. If you honestly want to leave I won't stop you. But if you really want to stay, just know that you do belong with us. You're not out of place, you're our family."

Hancock didn't know what to say. He just looked at her, a dopey grin forming on his face.

"What?" Nora giggled, her freckled nose wrinkling.

"You're the best damn thing thats ever happened to me."

She blushed, that pretty smooth skin turning a deep pink. He reached his arms out and Nora climbed in, settling on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Hancock hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Nora shook her head, kissing the rough skin on his neck, "Shh," She breathed, "Quit saying that or I'll give you something to be sorry about." Her soft lips traced down his throat to his collar bone. Hancock sighed, pressing her closer. He bit into the smooth flesh of her shoulder, nipping hard enough to make her yelp. When Nora looked up at him he shot her a devilish smirk, "Oh sweetheart," He growled, "I'd kill for you to make me the sorriest man alive."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hancock suddenly stood up, lifting her with him. He took her into the neighboring room, stopping only when her back reached the wall. The sudden movement threw her a bit, her legs clinging desperately to his waist. Nora felt like he might accidentally drop her at any moment. The metal against her back was slightly cold, but Hancock's ruined lips kissing across her jaw and throat made up for it. He pushed her farther against the wall, his hands rubbing against her ass.

"J-John." Nora gasped, earning a smirk from him.

"Everything ok gorgeous?" He asked, his mouth sliding along her clothed breasts. His teeth bit at the nipple beneath her t-shirt and she let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah." She sighed, her nails digging into his scalp.

"We can stop if you want." Hancock whispered against her.

"N-No...no," Nora begged, pushing his head farther into her chest, "I just..." For a moment she felt frantic. Shaun was only a room over and she didn't want to wake him. Him or anyone else in Sanctuary for that matter. Nora relaxed when she saw Hancock had closed the door on their way in. "We...we've just got to be quiet."

Hancock shook his head, biting harder against her breast. Nora muffled a moan with her fist.

"God you're beautiful," He breathed against her throat. One hand reached up under her shirt to capture a breast, giving it a soft squeeze. His free hand worked at the button of her pants. When he finally undid them he played at the waist of her panties. Hancock dipped his fingers in briefly, popping the elastic of her underwear as he removed them. Nora gasped, barely able to breathe.

With little warning Hancock knelt down, taking her jeans with him. He held her in place, throwing her legs over his shoulders this time. Nora almost questioned his actions but was distracted by the wet heat of his tongue against her clothed sex. Hancock pulled back, his hot breath blowing over her panties.

"John," Nora whined under his touch.

"Shh sweetheart," He whispered, his tongue swiping over her again. Nora could practically feel him smirk as she struggled to keep quiet. She grasped the back of his head for support as he licked along the seam of her soaked underwear. Nora always adored the feeling of his mouth, but this was a bit different. Something about being forced to keep her vocal appreciation to a minimum was heightening the pleasure. Each time his tongue prodded against the clothed flesh and she had to suppress her moan, tension built rapidly between her thighs.

Hancock grabbed the hem of her panties with his teeth, pulling them slowly down her trembling legs. Once they were out of sight, he turned his attention back to her sex. He placed a gentle kiss against her folds before giving her labia a rough lick. Nora bit down hard on her thumb as her thighs shook, her legs almost giving out. Hancock steadied her, his hands rubbing along her legs as he sucked against her clit. The more she quivered beneath him, the faster Hancock worked. She tried her best to stay quiet, but little whimpers and gasped escaped her mouth as the man she loved showered her with affection.

He removed his mouth, but before Nora could protest his rough thumb was massaging her clit. She convulsed, a violent shiver wracking her whole body. His midnight eyes watched as she trembled under his hand."God Nora, I love you," He rasped. His voice was low, but she could hear the need behind it. His thumb rolled over her bundle of nerves and she gasped. "I-love...love you," She choked out, trying not to shriek under his hand. Hancock rested his forehead against her stomach, placing soft kisses just above her labia.

"Ya don't understand love," He murmured over her skin, "I ain't got shit without you." Nora bit down hard on her bottom lip, her pleasure beginning to hit its peak. Her lips tried to form his name, but could only produce a small strangled sound.

Hancock's mouth returned to her dripping sex, his tongue pressing its way between her folds. Nora was pushed over the edge, her whole body arching off the wall. She collapsed over him, her fingers gripped his scalp, holding on for dear life as she rode out her climax. Nora's hand clamped over her mouth, attempting to hold back her screams. She swore that man could take her to another world with his mouth.

When her orgasm finally faded she felt perfectly spent. Her legs quivered from the aftershocks as Hancock drew lazy licks over her pussy. "Good girl," He growled between her thighs. One hand reaching up to give her ass a harsh spank. Nora let out a soft whimper of appreciation. She felt so disoriented that she barely noticed Hancock lowering her to the floor. He sat her down, kissing her slow and sweet before pulling away. Nora whined, desperately reaching out for him. Hancock chuckled under his breath as he shook the coat from his shoulders. "Aww, don't cry darlin'" He whispered, his hands working at the flag around his waist.

His pants dropped to his ankles and his cock sprung forward. At the sight Nora snapped out of her daze. She suddenly felt hungry for more. Heat pooled in her belly as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him. Hancock didn't notice until she was right below him, her bright blue eyes staring up at him. His narrow eyes met her's, and Nora suddenly felt nervous under his gaze. She watched his boots as she took his cock in her hand and brought it to her lips. Hancock hissed at the contact, his dick twitching against her mouth. "Jesus," He rumbled, his hand running through her strawberry locks. Nora let out a shaky breath before taking him into her mouth. She ran her tongue over every bit of textured skin, paying special attention to the head. Hancock let out a muffled groan, his hips thrusting upwards. Nora relaxed her throat, taking him deeper.

Hancock grabbed the back of her head, bringing her eyes up to meet his. He stared down at her intensely, his hand pushing her mouth farther over his cock. Nora did her best to keep up with him, she was still a bit inexperienced. When his legs began to shake he pulled her back, willing her to stop. Hancock stilled for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Nora softly rubbed the backs of his thighs and waited.

"Shit Nora," He whispered once his breathing had stabilized. She blushed, hiding her face from his view. Although it did make her a bit bashful, Nora liked that she could get such a strong reaction out of him.

"C'mere love," He helped her up from the floor. Nora wound her legs around his waist once more. Hancock held her close, his ruined lips sprinkling kisses across her cheek. When his lips made it to her mouth he kissed her fiercely, backing her against the wall again. Nora sighed and pulled her shirt over her head, casting it to the side. Once the fabric was no longer between them Hancock dipped down to capture a breast in his mouth. Nora let out a short moan, her hand fisting in the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly she felt his cock at her entrance. The rough and textured skin briefly slid along her folds before it was buried inside her. Nora shrieked, unable to stop herself in time. Hancock chuckled, nipping at her neck, "None of that now," He murmured against her throat. He thrust up into her again, filling her completely. But before Nora could scream, his hand was over her mouth. Hancock smirked as he watched her moan into his palm. "Scream for me darlin'" He snarled in her ear. Nora's eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a whimper. Hancock fucked her faster. With each snap of his hips she released a muffled cry.

Nora matched his pace as best she could, pushing herself down on his dick as she gripped his shoulder's for support. Hancock groaned in her ear, "Fuck Nora,...I love you so damn much." She tried to answer him, but his hand only masked her words. Instead she made do with a frantic nod. For a moment she felt his legs shake and Nora worried he might drop them both. Hancock quickly wrapped his arm under her ass and bounced her upwards, getting a better grip. Nora delighted in the movement and sunk herself farther down on his cock. "Ah," He moaned against her skin, "That's right love, fuck me."

Nora smirked at his request and bounced on his cock once more. She felt him throb inside her as she ground down against him. Hancock grabbed her hips, helping her lift herself up as she fucked him. Nora trembled when she noticed his eyes were staring right at her, "Look at me." He begged, his hand resting back over her mouth. She timidly met his dark black eyes. The look he gave her was a mixture of raw desire and tenderness. She felt like she was looking straight into his soul.

His hips rolled sharply into hers and she gasped. "Do you love it when-ahh-when I fuck you?" His voice was weak but his cock barreled into her. "Mmhmm," Nora groaned under his hand, the pressure between her legs building. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire.

Hancock smirked, his whole body shaking under her's. "I...shit," His face dipped down between her breasts. Hancock let out a ragged breath against her skin, "I can't...I can't hold out much longer."

Nora was nearing her end as well. She pulsed around him, her climax quickly approaching. Hancock removed his hand from her mouth, briefly dipping a finger inside for her to suck on. "J-John..." She whimpered, her walls beginning to clench around him.

His eyes were instantly back on her's, "You gonna come for me Nora?" He asked, his hips bucked, filling her to the hilt. She shook her head, staring into his eyes as pleasure surrounded her.

"Please John, please don't stop," Nora begged.

Hancock pulled her closer, his lips pressing roughly against hers. "I ain't stoppin' until you scream for me," He growled, his eyes boring into her, "I wanna make you come sweetheart."

He placed his hand back over her mouth just in time. Nora screamed so hard her throat felt raw. But the only noise that escaped his ruined fingers was a muffled moan. He watched as she shivered and shook through her orgasm, spilling himself inside her in one slow thrust.

Nora collapsed over him, her body unable to hold itself up any longer. Her release left her even more mixed-up than the first. Hancock gently lowered her down to the floor. When he broke contact Nora tried to protest, but her voice was absent. She watched him redress, her mind in a daze. When he was finished he found her clothes. "Here darlin'," He whispered, helping her slide her shirt and pants back on. Nora tried her best, but their love making had left her boneless. Ultimately he had to do most of the work.

"You gonna be okay?" Hancock chuckled as he helped her to her feet. Nora nodded slowly, her legs still shaking under her. She tried to take a step and almost fell on her face.

"C-Carry..." She muttered, holding her arms out like a child. Without protest Hancock hoisted her up in his arms.

"I keep doin' this and you'll forget how to walk." He teased, making his way back to her old bedroom.

Nora let out a breathy giggle, "I...I think I already...did."

* * *

 

Hancock was more than relieved to find Shaun still asleep and right where they had left him. He placed Nora gently beside him. She wrapped her baby back in her arms, kissing his cheek. Shaun stirred a bit, but never woke. Hancock stood their awkwardly for a moment, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He began to feel out of place again.

"Hey," He said finally, "I'm, uh, gonna go clean up. Don't move." He kissed Nora's forehead. She smiled up at him, her bright blue eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"I won't leave if you don't," She teased, her hand cupping his cheek.

Hancock snorted nervously, "I ain't. I'll be right back, promise." He kissed her once more before heading for the bathroom.

He took a deep breath, sitting down on the toilet to collect his thoughts. His chest tightened as the painful thoughts slipped back into head. Everything is fine, you're bein' stupid he told himself, but didn't help the rapidly forming anxiety. He didn't really feel like running, he just felt like shit. He tried to push the feelings down and keep moving forward, but ultimately found himself struggling to breath on the bathroom floor.

"John?" He turned to see Nora standing in the doorway. She eyed him with concern.

"H-Hey baby, don-don't mind me, I was-was just about..." He couldn't get the rest out.

Nora didn't say a word, she just wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. They stayed like that for what felt like forever to Hancock. But when Nora pulled away he found that breathing was easy again.

"Come here," Nora whispered, helping him up from the tile. Hancock threw his arm over her shoulder and she steadied him as they walked back to the bedroom. Nora sat him on the edge of the bed and went to work on his clothes. She removed his boots, his coat and his vest, placing them all along with his tricorn at the foot of the bed. She tucked him in next to Shaun, the boy curling up against his warmth. Hancock found it easier to say calm when he synced his breathing with Shaun's. Nora slid in on the other side of the bed, her hand reaching out to stroke his face. "Better?" She asked.

Hancock shook his head, "Yeah," He breathed.

"I-I'm sorry." He rubbed a finger over the back of her hand. "This might be somethin' I'm always bad at."

Nora found his hand and squeezed it hard, "Its okay." She took a deep breath, "But John,"

"Yeah?" His dark eyes found hers.

"We love you," Nora whispered, "This is where you belong."

Hancock smiled. He knew that despite his insecurities Nora and Shaun would always be there for him. No matter how scary it got, he was theirs and they were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this! :)


End file.
